Just Say When
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: One night around the camp fire. One unforgettable story. One shot. "Bella, come on! There must be one dirty secret you have. One thing you did that you will never forget." Alice urges. With that, Bella sighs. "Well, there was this one summer..."


**A/N: I love reading one shots so I decided to finally write one of my own. Here it goes!**

**Edward/Bella one shot, third person POV. Fluffy, and not just because of the marshmallows ;)**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine even though I wish they were.**

* * *

><p><em>One night around the camp fire. One unforgettable story. One shot. "Bella, come on! There must be one dirty secret you have. One thing you did that you will never forget." Alice urges. With that, Bella sighs. "Well, there was this one summer..."<em>

* * *

><p>Bella picks the stick up off the ground beside her and started to poke around at the fire in the centre of the girls. "Alice, you are right. This is a good idea. Apart from the cold, I'm having a really good time."<p>

Alice wipes her mouth with the back of her hand to try and get whatever smore is left. She still doesn't notice that melted bit of chocolate on her left cheek. Rosalie notices though, and she giggles to herself. Alice smiles at Bella and speaks up, "We never get time together. Geez, this is our first week off since we all started college! We had to do something."

Rosalie agrees and turns over the stick she's holding above the fire with a marshmallow on the end. It's almost a light brown, just as she likes but still waits for it to cook better. Bella pulls the hood of her sweater of her head and tries to salvage any warmth she has left.

"College sucks," Bella says aloud and both Rosalie and Alice agree quickly.

Rosalie finally pulls back the stick and blows on the hot marshmallow. Slowly she pulls it off and takes a bite of the mushy golden marshmallow. "There's so much work, I honestly have no life anymore." Her mouth is full of white, gooeyness as she speaks making her sound unintelligent.

"Girls, girls." Alice scolds shaking her head and biting into her second smore. "We're here to have fun! Not to talk about boring stuff, loosen up!"

Bella looks over to Alice curiously. "What should we talk about then? As Rosalie said, we have no lives now there isn't much going on."

"Well... Uh," Alice stutters in respone. She taps her chin with her free hand. "I got it! How about we tell scary stories?"

"No!" Rosalie instantly pipes up, "I mean... I'd rather not."

"Scaredy cat." Alice jokes back and Rosalie narrows her eyes.

"I'm not scared, I just would rather laugh than hear horror stories."

"Fine." Alice huffs. "What can we talk about then?"

All three girls go into deep concentration, trying to think of something entertaining to talk about. After Bella puts a marshmallow on the end of the stick and places it over the fire an idea stricks her mind. "Anyone have a dirty secret or a secret you've never told anyone?"

Rosalie instantly blushes and Alice looks down. Bella laughs, "So you girsl do."

"Well, doesn't everyone?" Rosalie defends herself poorly.

"Not everyone." Bella shakes her head, "I'm sure there are some people who don't. Now speak up Rose."

Alice sighs and relief thinking she won't have to admit anything but Bella warns her, "Alice you're next too."

"What? No!" Alice begs.

"Well I'm not speaking if one of you two don't," Rosalie shakes her head. "That's so not fair."

Alice sighs giving up. "Fine, Rosalie spit it out and then I will."

"Okay, okay." Rosalie agrees. "I actually have a few."

"Of coure you do." Bella laughs, "Just pick one."

"Hmm," Rose taps her chin and thinks. "Okay, one year in high school, you remember Tanya right?"

Bella and Alice nod.

"Well she was crushing on the same guy as me. She'd always flirt with him! She was so mean to me too!" Rosalie frowns at the memory.

"Yeah, I rememeber her." Bella shakes her head. "Glad I don't see her anymore."

"I know right?" Rose asks. "Anyway, one day she just pissed me off so much that when she was in the shower after cheerleading I took all of her clothes and hid them so she had to walk around school in only a towel to find them. I left a note in sloppy writing saying that they were under the fountain by the math class."

"That was you!" Alice gasps loudly. "I wonder who did that! Why haven't you told me?"

Rosalie shrugs. "I just didn't want to get caught."

"That was pretty clever." Bella laughs. "I remember all the rumours around school."

"She was so embarassed." Rosalie laughs.

All girls are laughing and once it dies off Bella reminds Alice that it's her turn.

"Fine," Alice sighs. "Okay, here's a good one. You remember Jasper Hale, right?"

"How could we forget? You were obsessed with him all through high school." Bella says. "Poor guy."

"Hey! Well, did I ever tell ya that the summer we graduated he and I hooked up at the beach party in La Push?"

"Alice!" Rosalie's jaw drops and her voice turns to a whisper. "You mean, hook up, hook up."

"N-A-K-E-D." Alice spells out proudly. "And trust me, it was worth the wait ladies."

All the girls laugh. "And you've never told anyone?" Bella asks and Alice shakes her head still laughing. "Has he told."

"I don't know, maybe." Alice shrugs.

"What did you do to get in his pants?" Rose asks.

"More like, what did he do to get in mine." Alice replies with a wink. "He was a little drunk and I was as well... We were talking around the fire at the beach and talking turned into more."

"Where did this hook up happen?" Bella asks.

"The back of his jeep."

"You're kidding!" Rosalie exclaims. "You're crazy Alice."

"I know." She replies with a wide grin.

The excitement and laughter dies off after a few more questions and more marshmallows are made.

Then Alice gets a question.

"How about you Bella?"

"What?" Bella asks confused.

"You must have a dirty secret too." Rosalie chips in for Alice.

Bella shakes her head but her blush gives her away as always.

"Bella..." Rosalie insists. "There must be something."

"Nope," Bella says and her mouth pops on the 'p'.

"Bella, come on! There must be one dirty secret you have. One thing you did that you will never forget." Alice urges.

With that, Bella sighs. "Well, there was this one summer..."

"Go on..." Alice begs getting giddy. She's practically jumping up and down in her little lawn chair, clapping her hands. That's just Alice though.

Rosalie is eager to as she leans in to hear this story.

"Okay, one summer, the summer we graduated, I spent pretty much every moment with... I'm sorry Alice, but your brother."

Alice's eyes widen. "Edward?"

"Yeah,"

"Ew, why? What did you do?"

"A lot."

"Ew." Alice shakes her head. "That's just... my brother."

Bella laughs. "Trust me, it's no ew."

"Bella we need details." Rosalie is really eager now.

"Well we talked a bit over the internet during the school year and we had biology together. He was my lab partner so we talked quite a bit. Something just happened in the summer, one night we were on the computer instant messaging and he asked me to hang out. It was really late too and I was confused as to why. Of course I agreed though." Bella starts to explain.

Her mind drifting back into those memories as she speaks.

_Bella stares confusing at the little chat box on her laptop._

**BellaBookReader says: You really want to hang out with me?**

**EJockBoy says: Of course, why wouldn't I?**

**BellaBookReader says: Because I'm... me**

**EJockBoy says: Lol silly, that's why I want to hang out with you. Meet me by the soccer field in 10? Unless you have a bed time ;)**

_Bella looks over to her clock where it's past nine thirty but not yet ten. She sighs and goes back to the keyboard._

**BellaBookReader says: You better be there.**

**EJockBoy: See you soon gorgeous ;)**

**EJockBoy has signed out.**

_Bella bites her lip._

**BellaBookReader has signed out.**

_Bella runs downstairs, grabbing her sweater off the doorknob as she breezes past it._

_"Whoa there, kiddo." Her dad stops her. He's on the couch watching a game and Bella halts her tracks. "Where are you going?" He eyes Bella's keys in her hand._

_"I want to hang out with a friend, dad." She's about to say she's 18 and can do as she wishes but her dad nods._

_"Can you just try to be back by midnight though? I want to know you're alright before I go to bed."_

_"Of course dad." Bella instantly agrees. "I'll have my phone on me too incase something goes wrong."_

_"K, be careful and have fun." Her dad says and looks back to the television._

_Bella smilse and mentally thanks her dad. Really, what dad would let that happen so easily. Plus, Charlie's a cop so he should be even more strict._

_Bella closes the front door behind her once she's outside and runs to her truck. She doesn't want to get there to quickly and look to eager, but she doesn't want to be late._

_She's still questioning if Edward's there._

_..._

_"Ah, you showed up." Edward smiles and walks over to Bella. She just got out of her truck, which is parked next to Edward's Volvo._

_"Of course." She smiles and looks at Edward's now outstretched hand._

_"Bella, my hand won't bite." Edward jokes as he notices her uneasiness. He lightens the mood as Bella laughs and takes it hand, there fingers intertwining._

_"What's all this for?"_

_"Can't I hold your hand?"_

_"Why do you want to hang out?" Bella aks._

_Edward and Bella are walking towards te middle of the soccerfield and Edward stops, sits and pulls Bella down with him. "I needed to get out of the house. My parents' are always down my throat trying to push me to be a doctor and shit like my dad."_

_Bella nods though she's still confused as to why Edward chose to be with her._

_Of all people._

_"Plus, I really like you Swan." Edward chuckles and squeezes their hands._

_"I like you too, Cullen." She replies, smiling._

_"What do you want to do?" He asks. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Anything."_

_...  
><em>

_Edward presses his mouth more firmly against Bella's. He groans and pulls Bella even tighter to his chest. "Bella," He murmurs into her mouth._

_Bella's fingers wind themselves into his unruly hair and she tugs lightly. "Edward."_

_They've only been kissing for the past half hour. Kissing, exploring, feather light touches, sweet words._

_Edward told Bella how he hated being pressured by everyone, how his friends would bug him for never dating a girl or never going for a cheerleader. He wasn't the kind of guy that wanted to be popular or the big jock but somehow that's how things worked._

_Edward whispered to Bella all the fears he has, all the parts of life that he's confused about and how he just wants to be himself for once._

_Bella makes him feel alive._

_He can be himself and she won't judge him. Won't pressure him._

_Bella in return, told Edward how she never thought of him as a complete jockish asshole he put himself to be. She said how she loved books, but didn't want to be a nerd for it even though that was her reputation. She explained how she was fine with not being popular though she would have liked being his friend._

_They both confessed that they felt something for the other and they have for a while._

_That's when the kissing started._

_Edward palm on the small of her back urges her forward and she sits up on her knees and he does as well. Edward's other hand cups her face and pulls her chin forward. As Bella's lips part Edward quickly enters her mouth and revels in her sweet taste._

_"Don't leave me." He breathes his beg as they pull back gasping._

_..._

_"It's almost midnight," Bella frowns. Edward and her are laying on their backs looking up at the stars in the night sky. Bella's head is on his stomac and his fingers run through the curls._

_"So you've got to go." He finishes sadly._

_"Yeah... I should." She sighs._

_"Will I see you again?" Edward asks softly. He knows that he won't at school since school is done and they aren't going to the same college. He still grasps onto the little hope left with all his might._

_"Just say when." Bella smiles, and moves to kiss his cheek._

_..._

_Bella's cell phone buzzes off. It's been exactly twelve hours since she left Edward at the soccor field. She picks it up and reads her text._

_**When.**_

_Her heart leaps. She looks at who sent it and sure enough, it was from Edward._

_**Where? **__Replies Bella quickly._

_**Can I come over?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_Bella sits on the couch and waits._

_When Edward arrives they spend the whole day together sorting out Bella's book collection only stopping for a snack. They talked and talked, kissed a bit and laughed a lot._

_"Thanks, for helping today." Bella says as he's putting on his shoes._

_"No problem." He puts on his other shoe and stands up, straightening his shirt._

_"Can we hang out again?" Bella asks carefully._

_Edward smirks, "Just say when."_

_..._

_"We've hung out everyday for the past week." Bella smiles and leans in for another kiss._

_"I'm trying to get a record." Edward chuckles and presses their lips together._

_"Aren't you bored of me yet?" Bella asks when they depart._

_"No. Never."_

_Bella smiles and kisses him again, sitting on his lap. "You know," She pulls back, "We've made out in the back of her Volvo a lot lately."_

_"I'm keeping a record." Edward replies with a smirk._

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah, lets not break that." He leans in for another kiss. Bella eagerly leans forward and closes her eyes. Their lips meet and she sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip and he growls deep within his chest, edging her forward. Bella gains a bit more courage and pulls his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it. Hard._

_Edward's records were not broken._

_..._

_"Shit, it's hot outside. At the end of July it's supposed to be hot, I know, but this is unreasonable!" Edward wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Bella nods. "You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"We should go to the beach."_

_"You're kidding." Bella laughs._

_"No, I'm hot and I don't have a pool. Unless you want to have a bath, I think the beach is a wonderful idea."_

_"We have air conditioning, Edward." Bella laughs. "Something tells me you just want to see me in a swim suit."_

_"Maybe." He smirks._

_"Fine, pick a colour." Bella says and gets off the couch. Edward looks at her quizzically. "Just pick."_

_"Blue." He replies quickly._

_"Alright, blue it is."_

_When they get to the beach Bella takes off her shirt and shorts showing Edward her blue bikini._

_"Aren't I glad I chose blue." He smiles and tosses his shirt to the side. He takes her hand, kisses it and leads her to the water. Bella lifts her foot and dips her toes in. "Why do you do that?"_

_"I wonder how warm it will be."_

_"You'll find out when you step in." Edward argues._

_Bella laughs, "Edward, it's just a habit of mine."_

_"Okay, so is it warm?" He asks and Bella nods. "Alright lets get in then."_

_They both walk into the water and stop when it reaches Edward's waist. It's higher up on Bella, but she's still mostly out of the water._

_Edward nods to himself, "Yeah, I like that swim suit."_

_Bella rolls her eyes and kisses along his jaw._

_"Will I see you in a swim suit again?"_

_"Just say when." Bella replies with a smile._

_..._

_"Morning, love." Edward stretches his arms above his head, looking down at Bella who just woke up._

_Bella stretches too and as she sits up to stretch the sheets fall from her shoulder, revealing herself. She quickly blushes and pulls them back up._

_Edward chuckles and kisses her temple. "What's to hide? I've already seen it all."_

_Bella's cheeks redden further as memories flood back. _

_"Bella, you weren't drunk so you should remember." Edward jokes and wraps and arm around her, pulling her to lay back down with him._

_She rests her head on his chest and sighs. "I remember."_

_"Good," Edward smiles to himself. Bella tilts her head upwards and runs her nose along his neck, breathing in deeply._

_"What time is it?" Bella questions and Edward looks over to the wall clock in his room. "Only six in the morning."_

_"So you're family won't be back for another six hours." Bella murmurs against the crook of his neck. She gently nips at the skin and Edward moans. He arms tighten around her as she moves to his collarbone._

_"So we can sleep in longer." He breathes out._

_Bella shakes with silent laughter. "Yeah, we can _sleep_ some more."_

_..._

_"Summers almost over." Bella sighs and leans against Edward's shoulder. They're watching a movie that's almost over and so boring Bella couldn't even remember the name of it._

_"Don't remind me." Edward whispers into her hair. "I don't want it to end."_

_"But we'll see each other again, right?" Bella asks and she sounds hopeful._

_She is hopeful._

_"Of course, angel." He kisses her head. "I'll think about you constantly, that I know already."_

_"I'll always be yours, Edward." She whisperes letting her eyes close. "Always."_

_"You know you're everything to me." Edward replies and presses his face to her hair. He hates getting too gushy._

_They seal their promise with a kiss._

_..._

_It's the last day of summer._

_Bella and Edward were parting ways and saying their goodbyes._

_"I'll never forget you." Bella whisperes, fighting back tears. Edward kisses her cheeks and sighs._

_"Promise me you'll call me the first time you're free?" Edward asks slowly, hesitantly. "I must see you again."_

_"I must be with you," He mentally says._

_"I promise." Bella whispers and kisses his him goodbye. "You will see me again."_

_"Just say when?" He asks with a tight voice._

_"Just say when."_

_..._

"That's just so romantic!" Rosalie gushes.

Bella has her knees pulled tightly to her chest with her chin resting on them she sighs.

"Have you spoken since?" Alice asks eagerly. "How didn't I know any of this? I'm his sister for crying out loud!"

Bella laughs. "No one knew, until now and no we haven't spoken." Bella's smile falters and a frown starts to appear.

"Aw, but you guys must have been the cutest." Rosalie says.

"Even though it was with my brother, I agree." Alice nods.

"I miss him." Bella admits. "A lot."

"You should call him." Rosalie offers.

"Right now?" Bella asks and she's already feeling around her pockets for her phone. She has been so busy lately she hasn't had time to do anything and for that, her and Edward and suffered. They haven't spoken since they departed. What if he forgot? Or wanted to forget? What if he doesn't want Bella to call? "I don't know..."

"Just text him then." Rosalie says.

"Okay," Bella nods and grabs her phone. She turns it on and goes to the contact list. Once she picked Edward's name for the recipient she smiles.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Alice asks eagerly.

"Yes." Bella replies and types the message.

**When.**

She presses send and places the phone on her lap. She bites her lip and looks at her friends around the campfire. They both are looking at her anxiously. Of course Bella would tell them what she said, they just wouldn't understand. Only Edward would understand.

After a few minutes Rosalie starts to make another marshmallow and the conversation turns to plans for Christmas break that was only two months away. Alice was munching on some chocolate meant for smores and Rosalie continued to make her marshmallow. Bella added into the conversation here and there, her hand still on her phone.

After a few more marshmallows, a few more laughs and a lot more chit-chat, it vibrated.

Within a heartbeat she looked down and opened it. It was from Edward.

**I've been waiting for you to say that.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first one shot... :) It just recently came into my head and I typed it all out.**

Thanks for reading!

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
